Mamado Danny
by Titans fan 1
Summary: Summary This is a Zatch Bell crossover. Danny gets turned into a mamado, and his memories of being a human are taken away. Now he was thrown into the battle for the king. His book keeper is an OC that goes to Kiyo's school.Crossover with Zatch Bell. Mild


The mamado battle

By: Titans fan 1

Summary- This is a Zatch Bell crossover. Danny gets turned into a mamado, and his memories of being a human are taken away. Now he was thrown into the battle for the king. His book keeper is an OC that goes to Kiyo's school.

The final school bell rang as Danny, Sam and Tucker walked out of school.

"Hey guys, want to catch a movie this weekend?" "Sure why not, I just hope that no ghosts screw up the weekend" replied Tucker. The three friends were practically inseparable.

"Let's head to Nasty Burger" said Danny, when his stomach emitted a loud rumbling.

"But we just ate lunch!"

"When you had to fight Skulker in yet another attempt to "get my pelt" you can talk."

"Fine, but I'm getting the meat special supreme" yelled Tucker. Sam just glared at him. They walked to Nasty Burger, when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Great, I'll be fighting on an empty stomach." He quickly went into an alley, and changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, Amity Park's number one enemy. Pariah Dark's ghost invasion convinced most of the citizens that he was a good guy, but not his parents or Valerie. Sam yelled

"Danny, the ghost is above you" just in time for him to dodge an ecto blast from the ghost. "You're just as good as they say. You may be the person right for an experiment I've wanted to try out." said the ghost. Danny got his first good look at him. He looked like a wizard, and was about the age of Young Blood. His hair was a light brown, but his eyes gleamed win cunning.

"Okay, who are you and what experiment are you talking about" asked Danny as he shot an ecto beam at the ghost.

"My names Alexander, apprentice to a ghost wizard. And to answer to your second question I've been looking for a fighter to participate in a little bet with a friend."

"What ever the bet is my answer is no" yelled Danny as he flew at Alexander at top speed. "Seeing as the most skilled opponent I've faced you'll be my choice to participate in the bet. He started a chant and just as Danny was about to make contact Alexander's eyes glowed, and black energy shot out of his hands, hitting Danny directly in the chest.

"You'll still be able to fight but you'll need help now." As he said that Danny seemed to glow with a blue energy as he started to slowly fade away. Just as he was almost totally gone Alexander yelled "Enjoy the battle for the king" and Danny disappeared. As Danny started to disepear something was happening in Clockwork's tower. An alarm blared.

"Dark Danny is escaping. Emergency shield one activate" A glowing green metal door activated, but got thrwon off the wall imeaditily. Dark Danny's body was glowing a blue color.

"What's happening to me? Wait, yes this is a good thing. Bye Clockwork. It hasen't been a pleasure. I'm finally escaping this dump." With that he disepeared in a flash of blue.

"If somehting happened to Dark Danny then. No, what's hppening to Danny."

Meanwhile, back at Nasty Burger

"What did you do to him?" yelled Sam from the ground. "Don't count on ever seeing your friend again, and just to be sure that you don't try to find out what happened to him he yelled "Erase" and a red energy pulsated from his hands, enveloping the whole town before he flew away. Tucker stared blankly at Sam before saying

"What were we doing again?"

"I don't know, lets head to your house to do homework. We have to finish that essay on Hamlet, or it will be late tomorrow." With that they left Nasty Burger, having no memory that Danny ever existed.

Meanwhile, a boy with glowing white hair woke up in middle of a large forest.

"Who am I, and what am I doing in a forest?" He looked at himself in a nearby pond, after getting a drink of water. He looked at himeself in the water. He had tan skin, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a red dot on the front. His jeans were dark blue, but stained with dirt and leaves.

"I must've stained them when I passed " thought rhe boy. His hair was white, and his eyes were green. Strangly they were both glowing. As he strained to remember who he was, he remembered something else. There was a town nearby. So he headed off in the direction of where he remembered where he could find civilization.

Above the boy, Alexander watched him head to the town.

"It looks like I chose the right person. The last one took a few hours to find the information I gave him. Now lets see if he can acesss his powers this early too." With that he disepeared in a flash of light. Meanwhile the boy had reached the town, which consisted of many log cabins close to eachother (If this is incorrect woth the show don't blame me. I've never seen how the mamado world's towns look, or if they ever showed them in the first place. I just hope I'm fight.) He found what looked to be a hospital, and saw a girl behind a counter in the lobby.

"Hello. What do you need?" asked the girl.

"I can't remember who I am. I remember what my powers are, and the landscape, but that's all."

"Go into office number five, the doctor will be right with you." The doctor looked at him, and said if you don't remember anything in a short while come back. Years passed, and no memories came back. He settled in, training with his abilites. Until one day everything went wrong.


End file.
